A pesar de todo
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Por muy mal que estuviesen las cosa, Adrian y Tracey se apoyaban en todo, incluso cuando el otro estaba equivocado. Porque, a pesar de todo, eran mejores amigos.
1. Felicidad

_**Disclaimer: **el Potterverso le pertenece a JK Rowling_

* * *

__Este fic ha sido creado para los **"Desafíos"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**. En concreto, yo elegí la Lista de las Emociones y, al azar, me tocaron: felicidad, celos, ansiedad, valentía e inseguridad. L____as viñetas van a hablar sobre la relación entre Adrian Pucey y Tracey Davis a lo largo de los años. ____Espero que disfruteis leyéndolo igual que yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.__

* * *

A pesar de todo

Capítulo 1: felicidad

Adrian no sabía muchas cosas. Su padre siempre decía que había salido tonto porque parecía que lo único que sabía hacer era retozar en el barro. El niño no sabía lo que significaba retozar, pero una de las cosas que sabía era que el barro era divertido. Otra de las cosas que sabía era qué cara poner para que su madre le perdonase, solo tenía que abrir mucho los ojos, hacer temblar el labio de abajo y mirarla desde una esquina de la habitación. Funcionaba casi siempre, sobre todo cuando no estaba su padre. También sabía que cuando había invitados, no podía ni hablar ni moverse a no ser que se lo pidiesen. Así que ahí estaba, sentado en una silla mucho más grande que él, recto como un palo, escuchando a los adultos hablar de cosas que ni entendía ni quería entender.

Se estaba esforzando al máximo porque sabía que si lo conseguía, su madre le daría chocolate después de cenar, cuando su padre no mirase. Y justo después del barro, el chocolate ocupaba un digno segundo puesto entre sus cosas favoritas. Pero esta vez le estaba costando más que nunca porque no era el único niño. Normalmente los invitados de sus padres eran personas mayores con túnicas que brillaban como mil soles y que hablaban de temas que ni ellos mismos parecían conocer. En cambio, ese mismo día, cuando habían llegado, Adrian se había fijado en ellas al instante. Parecían muñecas de porcelana como las que sus madre guardaba de su infancia: rasgos finos, tez pálida, pelo rubio, ojos oscuros y vestidos conjuntados. Habían dicho sus nombres, la mayor se llamaba Helena, ya estaba en Hogwarts y tenía el cuello estirado, intentando buscar un hueco en el que meterse en la conversación de los mayores. La pequeña se llamaba Tracey y era aún más bajita que él, de hecho, incluso su pelo estaba en camino de ser más grande que ella.

Cuando Helena fue capaz de hacer una aportación a la conversación, Adrian miró a Tracey de nuevo, que le daba vueltas con el tenedor a la comida, separando las verduras de todo lo demás, aunque no parecía tener intención de comerse ninguna de las dos partes. Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró con desgana cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Su padre siempre decía que había que ser hospitalario con los invitados. Adrian no sabía exactamente qué significaba eso, pero para él quería decir que los invitados no podían aburrirse en su casa y Tracey estaba claramente aburrida. Sus padres no se daban cuenta de eso porque cualquiera que estuviese por debajo de su cintura no parecía importarles, pero Adrian no podía permitirlo.

Fue después de los postres cuando fue capaz de escabullirse del lado de su madre y se colocó al lado de Tracey. Otra de las cosas que Adrian sabía era la rutina de sus padres cuando había invitados. En ese momento, los llevarían a la salita y esperarían para tomar el té. El momento perfecto para escaparse.

—Hola —dijo colocándose al lado de Tracey. La niña lo miró de arriba y le sonrió—. Soy Adrian.

—Yo Tracey —dijo tendiéndole la mano. La cual el chico apretó.

—¿Vienes a jugar?

—¿A qué?

—No tengo muchos juguetes, pero alrededor de la casa hay barro

—Con el barro no se juega —La respuesta de la niña fue tan cortante, que Adrian estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás, pero se mantuvo en su posición.

—Eso es mentira. Es lo más divertido del mundo, no lo sabes porque eres pequeña.

—Pero soy lista —contestó Tracey alzando la barbilla— y sé que el barro no es un juguete.

—Te lo voy a demostrar, ven —Eso ya era personal, así que Adrian tiró de la mano de la muchacha cuando sus padres no estaban mirando y corrieron por el pasillo.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó la niña jadeando mientras seguía al chico.

—Fuera, ya te lo he dicho.

—Pero mis padres no me dejarán seguro.

—Yo soy mayor que tú, te puedo cuidar —Adrian ignoró el dato de que nunca había cuidado a nada, ni a nadie, de hecho, su madre rara vez le dejaba acercarse a sus plantas, que ella decía que estaban vivas. Aunque Adrian no le creía, no podían estar vivas si no respiraban y el chico había pegado su oído más de una vez para intentar escucharlo y no había conseguido nada.

—¿Entonces si mis padres me regañan te puedo echar a ti la culpa? —preguntó Tracey sonriendo de medio lado.

—Supongo que sí —La conversación no había acabado exactamente como había planeado, pero nadie iba a echarles la culpa de nada, solo iban a salir al jardín.

—Entonces seguro que llegó yo antes que tú —Y de un momento a otro, Tracey soltó su mano y salió corriendo con una sonrisa hacia la puerta de entrada que ya se vislumbraba al final del pasillo.

—¡Oye, eso es trampa! —exclamó el muchacho tratando de alcanzarla, pero parecía que a la chica le habían crecido alas en los pies.

—¡Gané! —exclamó la muchacha abriendo la puerta de par en par y saliendo al jardín.

Si Adrian tuviese que elegir su parte favorita de la casa, su elección sería, sin duda, el patio. Estaba rodeado de los arbustos que su madre tanto cuidaba y había caminos de piedra que se abrían paso por el césped llegando hasta la mesa donde su madre leía o hasta el columpio que habían hecho para él cuando había nacido. Pero aunque sus padres lo habían hecho con su mejor intención, el rincón en el que Adrian pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo estaba tras la casa, en la única zona en la que la hierba se negaba a crecer por mucho que su madre lo intentase. Solo había tierra, pero el niño había aprendido que si echaba un poco de agua encima, se podían crear maravillas.

Guió a Tracey hasta su rincón y sonrió al ver que su madre había regado antes de que llegasen los invitados. Inevitablemente, el agua de su varita terminaba cayendo en la pequeña parcela donde nada crecía, así que su pie se hundió ligeramente cuando pisó la tierra.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Tracey cruzándose de brazos.

—Mira —el muchacho se arrodilló en la tierra, acallando la voz en su cabeza, extrañamente parecida a la de su madre, que le reprendía por haber manchado los pantalones nuevos—, coges un poco de barro y puedes hacer formas. Podríamos hacer un muñeco de nieve.

—No se pueden hacer bolas de barro tan grande —contestó Tracey mirando la tierra con desconfianza —. Además, no sería un muñeco de nieve, sino de tierra.

—Bueno, lo que sea, ¿vienes? —preguntó mirándola desde el suelo. Algo le dijo que su mirada especial para convencer a la gente no le iba a servir con ella, así que simplemente sonrió.

La sonrisa se estiró cuando Tracey se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a meter la mano en la tierra mojada.

Adrian llevaba haciendo figuras con el barro desde que tenía memoria y aún así, la muchacha no tardó en igualarlo, incluso estaba superándolo. Llevaba mucho tiempo callada, concentrada en la masa informe de tierra que tenía delante, sacando la lengua cada vez que necesitaba ser más precisa. La primera vez que lo había hecho, el muchacho había sentido la tentación de reírse de ella, pero la risa se le atragantó cuando vio entre las manos de la muchacha una figura de una acromántula, la cual tenía hasta sus ocho ojos perfilados.

—¿Sabes? —La pregunta hizo que la muchacha le mirase— Hay otra forma de jugar con el barro.

—A mi me gusta esta.

—La que te voy a enseñar es más divertida

—Bueno —dejó otra de sus figuras en el suelo y se giró hacia él— ¿qué…?

Tracey habría continuado la frase si una bola de barro no le hubiese impactado justo en el pecho, dejando su vestido goteando barro.

—¿Ves? Es mucho más divertido —Adrián soltó una carcajada, no había manera de que Tracey pudiese ganarle en una guerra de bolas de barro. O eso pensaba. Hasta que vio la mirada de la niña chocar contra la suya y una sonrisa de desafío aparecer en su rostro.

—Estás muerto, Adrian Pucey

Adrian no se siente nada orgulloso de decir que huyó del sitio y menos aún de que Tracey lo alcanzase y le llenase la cara de barro, tras lo cual se dio la vuelta y tiró a la niña al barro. De lo que no se dio cuenta es de que ella le había cogido de la pierna y le estaba manchando todo el pantalón.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡No! —exclamó Tracey antes de agarrar su otra pierna y tirarle al barro con ella.

Adrian exclamó aunque no le había dolido tanto, pero la niña no tuvo piedad cuando cogió dos bolas de barro y se las restregó por la camisa.

—¿Esto significa que he ganado? —preguntó cuando casi ni se distinguía el color de la ropa de Adrian.

—¡No! —contestó el niño estampándole un trozo de barro a la niña en el pelo.

Años más tarde, Tracey se proclamaría ganadora de esa pelea. Adrian le terminaría dando la razón porque, total, él siempre acababa perdiendo. Pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. El único derrotado esa tarde fue el pelo de Tracey, que había pasado de sedoso y rubio a enmarañado y oscuro. La victoria fueron las risas que atrajeron a los padres de ambos niños a la parte de atrás de la casa para encontrárselos tirados en el recuadro de barro, agarrándose la tripa y aún tratando de lanzarse barro mutuamente. Adrian estuvo castigado durante una semana, pero no le importó demasiado. Ese día había aprendido una cosa más: Tracey Davis era la niña más increíble del mundo y era su amiga.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** si habéis llegado hasta aquí, me hacéis inmensamente feliz, pero si dejaseis un review os aseguro que más todavía


	2. Celos

_**Disclaimer: **el Potterverso le pertenece a JK Rowling_

* * *

__Este fic ha sido creado para los **"Desafíos"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**. En concreto, yo elegí la Lista de las Emociones y, al azar, me tocaron: felicidad, celos, ansiedad, valentía e inseguridad. Las viñetas van a hablar sobre la relación entre Adrian Pucey y Tracey Davis a lo largo de los años. Espero que disfruteis leyéndolo igual que yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.  
__

* * *

A pesar de todo

Capítulo 2: celos  


Tracey asomó la cabeza por el arco que daba al vestíbulo de entrada. Ahí estaba Adrian, con los hombros caídos, mechones castaños disparados hacia todos lados y aguantándose la barriga con las manos. Llevaba escuchando su risa, ruidosa y vibrante, desde que había bajado a la primera planta. Empezaba a entender por qué su madre se ponía nerviosa cada vez que el muchacho ponía un pie en el umbral de su puerta. Obviamente no estaba solo. A su lado, para variar, estaba Miles Bletchey, pelo rubio —demasiado corto como para apreciarlo—, nariz aguileña y barbilla alzada, apoyado en el muro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Si fuese solo uno, pensó Tracey, pero es que aún quedaban Warrington, Higgs y Montague. Eran los mejores amigos de Adrian, aunque la muchacha prefería referirse a ellos como las personas que le habían quitado a su mejor amigo. Cuando Adrian y ella, en su casa de verano, habían soñado con ir a Hogwarts, Tracey no había caído en que habría más gente. En su cabeza, solo eran Adrian y ella aprendiendo hechizos, volando por el campo de Quiddicht —aunque ella había prometido no volver a acercarse a una escoba tras el incidente de la semana anterior— y comiendo hasta hartarse de platos impensables. Por ahora, había hecho lo de los hechizos, las clases de vuelo y lo de tener que volver rodando a las mazmorras. Pero Adrian nunca había estado ahí.

Escuchó unas tripas rugir a su lado y se giró hacia la persona que la había acompañado hasta allí.

—A lo mejor deberíamos entrar ya a comer —sugirió Millicent en voz baja—. Vas a ver a Pucey en durante la cena, se sienta en la misma mesa que nosotras.

La muchacha, enfundada en su uniforme de Slytherin, la miraba con expresión cansada. El primer día que la había visto sentarse en el asiento de al lado suya, se había asustado. Millicent era tres veces más grande que ella, en todos los sentidos. Por suerte, solo había necesitado un par de horas con ella para darse cuenta de su error. Tracey pensaba que ver a Millicent jugando con su gata era algo indispensable para cualquiera que la conociese.

—Pero no es lo mismo, va a estar con sus amigos como siempre.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices? Seguro que quiere pasar un rato contigo

—¿Delante de sus amigos? Ni hablar, se van a reír de mi

—Por intentarlo…

—Que no, que no, venga, vamos a cenar —Puso dos de sus mechones rubios tras sus orejas, se arregló el uniforme y comenzó a andar con paso firme hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, mientras Millicent la seguía.

—¡Trace! —En cualquier otro momento, Tracey habría saltado hacia los brazos de su amigo al escuchar el diminutivo que solo él utilizaba. El problema es que en ese otro momento, Bletchey no estaría detrás de Adrian, dispuesto a reírse de cualquier cosa que ella hiciera. Así que se giró y se rascó la parte baja de la cabeza desordenándose el pelo que se acababa de arreglar.

—Hola —Millicent se paró por detrás suya. Tracey nunca había tenido un guardaespaldas, pero estaba segura de que debía parecerse a eso.

—Escuché que la semana pasada tuviste un problema con la escoba, ¿estás bien?

—Eh, sí, ya estoy bien, no fue nada —Adrian sonaba realmente preocupado, pero Tracey habría agradecido eso en el momento de su caída, no una semana después.

—Si quieres, un día Miles y yo podemos enseñarte a montar. Ya sabes, estamos en el equipo.

—No, gracias —Prefería caerse desde uno de los aros del campo de Quiddicht a ser el hazmerreir de los amigos de Adrian—, simplemente voy a intentar no volver a montarme en una escoba en lo que me queda de vida.

—Bueno, esa es otra opción —contestó Adrian sonriendo, a lo que Tracey contestó forzando las comisuras de sus labios a moverse.

—Oye, ¿entramos a comer? —preguntó Millicent antes de que el silencio incómodo se propagase.

—Sí, vamos —dijo Tracey relajando los hombros—. Nos vemos.

Lo último que vio la muchacha de Adrian antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor fue su mano moviéndose para decirle adiós. No le contestó.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué no pueden ir separados a ningún lado —se quejó Tracey mientras se servía un muslo de pollo.

—No sé, Tracey, son mejores amigos, es lo que se suele hacer —Millicent paseaba el tenedor sobre su montaña de patatas fritas.

—Yo también soy su mejor amiga —La voz le tembló ligeramente —, creo.

—Pero es diferente —Millicent siguió jugando con el tenedor, hasta que estuvo a punto de engancharse en sus mechones de pelo negro—. Mi madre siempre dice que hay un momento y un lugar para las cosas, aunque nosotros no queramos hacer eso o estemos dejando a alguien atrás.

—¿Eso significa que en Hogwarts no soy su mejor amiga?

—No, es más bien que tienes que recordarle que ya no eres su mejor amiga solo en su casa, también aquí.

—¿Tengo yo que recordarle que soy su mejor amiga? Debería acordarse él

—Pero a ver…

—Y si no lo soy, a lo mejor solo estaba conmigo porque se aburría en su casa

—Lo que yo creo es que… —Antes de que pudiese seguir, Tracey la volvió a interrumpir.

—Porque claro, no soy un chico, ni soy tan guay como sus nuevos amigos y además pensará que soy una niña chica.

—No estoy segura de que…

—Es que no lo conoces como yo, si lo hicieses, verías que no es normal por su parte hacer esto

—¿Sabes qué? —Millicent se contuvo para no dar un golpe en la mesa— Tienes toda la razón, Tracey

—¿Verdad? Bueno, pues si en Hogwarts no soy su amiga, no lo voy a ser en ningún sitio —sentenció Tracey mientras cortaba el pollo y Millicent ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué estamos haciendo aquí? —Morag habló tan bajito que Tracey podría habérselo imaginado, pero Millicent le contestó.

—Espiando a Adrian Pucey, el mejor amigo de Tracey

Estaban en la biblioteca, cada una con un libro enorme que habían cogido al azar y utilizaban para ocultarse.

—Ex-mejor amigo —puntualizó la muchacha mirando como Adrian le tiraba un avión de papel a Bletchey, que acabó sobre la cabeza de Warrington, haciendo que se ganasen una reprimenda entre susurros.

—¿Y por qué lo estamos haciendo? —Millicent se encogió de hombros y miró a Tracey

—Hoy es el aniversario del día en el que nos hicimos amigos —Había sido un día lluvioso del que ella recordaba a sus respectivas familias juntándose y acto seguido, a los dos niños entrando por la puerta recubiertos de barro y con ramas en el pelo que la madre de Tracey tardó horas en quitarle.

—¿La gente celebra esas cosas? —Morag miró a Millicent quien negó con la cabeza, desentendiéndose del asunto.

—Nosotros sí lo hacíamos —Uno de los años, Adrian le había hecho una tarta con la silueta de su hermana grabada en lo alto, exagerando la mueca que había hecho cuando los había visto llegar ese día. Estuvieron riéndose durante horas.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando?

—A que se dé cuenta, a que haga algo, que se acuerde —contestó Tracey asomando su cabeza por encima del libro. Adrian parecía concentrado en todo menos en el libro de Pociones que tenía delante y en ese momento se dedicaba a hacer pequeños grabados en la mesa de la biblioteca.

—¿No fue Pucey quien se olvidó del partido contra Ravenclaw que él tenía que jugar? —preguntó Morag. La Ravenclaw era una persona extremadamente observadora, lo cual algunos consideraban un milagro, ya que ocultaba la mayor parte de su cara tras su pelo castaño y ondulado. Y además, en unos pocos meses, había sido capaz de terminar enterándose de todos los rumores habidos y por haber en Hogwarts.

—Nuestra amistad es más importante que el Quiddicht

—Morag no se refiere a eso —intercedió Millicent—. Lo que intenta decir es que Adrian no sabe en qué día vive, no sé si se acordará de esto.

—Es lo mínimo que me debe por casi no haber hablado conmigo este mes

—Espera, ¿no estáis peleados? —preguntó Morag, cada vez más confusa.

—Sí, pero él no lo sabe —Le aclaró Millicent. Ambas chicas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

—No os lo estáis tomando en serio —dijo Tracey elevando el tono y haciendo que la bibliotecaria se girase. Morag se disculpó por ella.

—Tracey, los enfados unilaterales no suelen servir para nada, sobre todo si lo sigues saludando por los pasillos, así no se va a dar cuenta de que te pasa algo.

—Seguro que si alguno de sus amigos se pasase sin hablarle más de una semana, lo notaría. Lo que pasa es que no le importa.

—No sé, Tracey, yo solo digo que a lo mejor deberías hablar con él —contestó Millicent apretando los labios.

—¿Y decirle qué? ¿Que ha sustituido a su mejor amiga por otras personas?

—Exactamente eso. De verdad, no conozco mucho a Pucey, pero no creo que lo haya hecho con maldad

—Una persona no simplemente se olvida de sus amigos

—Pero es que Pucey no se ha olvidado de ti —contestó Millicent, empezando a dar toques sobre la mesa con los dedos—, te sigue saludando y a veces te pregunta cómo te va.

—Eso no es lo…

—Perdonen, señoritas, si quieren pueden continuar su conversación fuera de la biblioteca. Esto no es una zona de descanso —Millicent, Tracey y Morag se hicieron pequeñas en sus sillas cuando vieron a la señora Pince delante suya mirándolas por encima de los libros que habían cogido—. Además, no creo que alumnas de primero vayan a darle mucha utilidad a libros de Transformaciones avanzadas.

No les hizo falta nada más para salir corriendo del sitio. Tracey miró hacia donde habían estado sentadas y enfrente, vio a la pandilla de Adrian mirándolas y aguantando la risa por la presencia de la bibliotecaria. El único que no se reía era Adrian y Tracey no iba a darle la oportunidad de hacerlo, así que se giró y no paró de correr hasta después de que la puerta de la biblioteca se cerró tras ella.

—Agradeced que no nos hayan quitado puntos —comentó Millicent tras unos segundos, apoyándose en un muro—. Aunque probablemente no podamos volver a entrar en la biblioteca hasta que se olvide de nosotras.

—No creo que esa mujer se olvide nunca de nada —contestó Morag sonriéndole, pero su mueca se torció al mirar a Tracey—. Oye, Tracey, ¿estás bien?

La muchacha tenía los puños apretados, tanto que estaban adquiriendo un tono blanquecino y sus ojos parecían la superficie del lago negro, a un solo segundo de empezar a derramarse por los lados.

—Lo único que quería era no hacer el ridículo delante de Adrian y sus amigos —Su voz comenzó a quebrarse, pero Tracey trató de controlarlo y respiró hondo—. Pero ahora que lo he hecho, gracias a vosotras, Adrian va a tener la certeza de que soy mucho peor que sus amigos de ahora y ya ni me saludará por los pasillos, ni siquiera me preguntará por cómo me han ido las cosas una semana después. Voy a tener que verlo pasar delante mía con sus amigos en vez de conmigo porque no soy suficientemente divertida, ni interesante para juntarme con él y ellos sí, ¿qué estáis mirando las dos? —exclamó Tracey al ver como sus amigas ni siquiera le prestaban atención. Las dos tenían los ojos puestos en algo que estaba detrás de ella.

Si Tracey pensaba que había querido que la tierra le tragase cuando había tenido que salir huyendo de la biblioteca, eso no era nada comparado con tener a Adrian plantado delante suya después de todo lo que había soltado.

—Hola —dijo el muchacho sonriéndole mostrando todos los dientes. La sonrisa de Adrian era como encender una linterna en un sótano terrorífico y ver que sólo hay cajas amontonadas.

—Hola —contestó Tracey inspirando con fuerza para no llorar.

—Bueno, nosotras nos vamos —dijo Millicent cogiendo del brazo a Morag y arrastrándola por el pasillo más cercano.

—Perdón por olvidar nuestro aniversario de amistad —dijo Adrian tras unos segundos.

—¿Te has acordado?

—Bueno, lo tenía rodeado en el calendario que tenía en mi cuarto, pero se me ha olvidado mirarlo y Cassius me ha preguntado esta mañana qué era, pero hasta que no te he visto en la biblioteca no me he acordado.

—Podríamos olvidar lo que ha pasado en la biblioteca

—¿Qué dices? Si no estás en Hogwarts oficialmente hasta que no te echan de la biblioteca —El comentario arrancó a Tracey una sonrisa, que se convirtió en sollozo, lo cual hizo que Adrian la rodease con el brazo—. Ey, no llores, por favor. Por Merlín, lo he hecho todo mal. Creía que estabas encajando bien en Hogwarts y necesitabas tiempo para acomodarte, no quería estar encima tuya y que me considerases una molestia.

—Eres tonto

—¿Perdona?

—¿Desde cuándo eres una molestia para alguien?

—Bueno, no sé, cuando estás conociendo un sitio nuevo, a veces prefieres ir a tu aire y, no te ofendas, pero tú eres bastante independiente.

—Pensaba que preferías estar con tus amigos a estar conmigo —se sinceró Tracey.

—¿En serio? Deberías escucharme hablando de ti a todas horas, creo que mis amigos te conocen mejor que tus padres —La muchacha sonrió—. Quiero mucho a mis amigos, pero a ti también. Un día de estos te los voy a presentar formalmente —Tracey asintió—, pero hoy vamos a ponernos al día.

—¿Tú no estabas estudiando?

—Oh, por Merlín, si me pusiese a nombrar todas las cosas que son más importantes que los estudios ahora mismo, tú irías la primera.

—¿Ese es tu gran cumplido? ¿Que soy más importante que los estudios?

—Para mi amigo Cassius, es lo más bonito que te pueden decir. Pero bueno, si te pones exquisita, ahora mismo, eres lo que más me importa de este castillo y parte del extranjero.

La chica soltó una carcajada y se agarró del brazo de su amigo, que ya estaba empezando a caminar alejándose de la biblioteca. En ese momento, Hogwarts era un poco más bonito.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** si habéis llegado hasta aquí, me hacéis inmensamente feliz, pero si dejaseis un review os aseguro que más todavía.


	3. Ansiedad

_**Disclaimer: **el Potterverso le pertenece a JK Rowling_

* * *

__Este fic ha sido creado para los **"Desafíos"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**. En concreto, yo elegí la Lista de las Emociones y, al azar, me tocaron: felicidad, celos, ansiedad, valentía e inseguridad. Las viñetas van a hablar sobre la relación entre Adrian Pucey y Tracey Davis a lo largo de los años. Espero que disfruteis leyéndolo igual que yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.  
__

* * *

A pesar de todo

Capítulo 3: ansiedad

Cuando Tracey llegó a la puerta de la pequeña casa en medio de la campiña inglesa, el cielo se había nublado. Iba a juego con el ambiente. Aunque en esas circunstancias, incluso un día soleado sería deprimente. Su pelo ya se estaba quejando de estar recogido en una coleta, incluso algunos mechones se soltaron, haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla. Respiró hondo y se sacó el papel del bolsillo y repitió en su cabeza las palabras que había escritas. De repente, la puerta que era idéntica a cualquier otra comenzó a cobrar vida y a recubrirse de tallas. Tracey se contuvo para no suspirar, los Pucey siempre habían sido demasiado estirados para los tiempos que corrían.

La puerta se abrió unas pulgadas dejando ver el ojo de una mujer, que se relajó cuando vio quién era.

—Oh, Tracey, querida, entra, entra. No te quedes en la puerta, sería sospechoso

A Reagan Pucey la guerra le había sentado como un sillazo en la espalda. Literalmente. Tenía los hombros caídos, el pelo enrededado y las arrugas más marcadas que nunca.

—Vas a tener que disculparme, pero olvidé que venías a visitarnos, ya sabes, no hay mucha gente para quien arreglarse en estos días

—No se preocupe, señora Pucey, lo entiendo, está Adrian, ¿no?

—Sí, está en su habitación —La respuesta había sido automática, como si le estuviese hablando a una Tracey más joven que acababa de llegar a la casa de verano de los Pucey. Rectificó al instante—. Su cuarto está al fondo a la derecha. Puedes decirme si necesitais cualquier cosa.

—Gracias, señora Pucey —contestó sonriendo a medias. Cuando ya estaba de camino hacia la habitación, se volvió a girar al escuchar a Reagan llamarla.

—¿Tracey?

—¿Sí?

—Me alegro de que estés aquí, a Adrian le hará bien algo de compañía —La muchacha volvió a hacer un amago de sonrisa y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio.

Era una locura. Ella venía de estar en Hogwarts con los Carrows atemorizando a todo aquel que se saliese de la línea que habían marcado y aún así esto casi parecía peor. Sobre todo para alguien como Adrian. Las tablas del suelo crujieron conforme se acercaba a la habitación. Se unían al sonido del reloj y a los latigazos de las ramas contra los cristales para formar una sinfonía que no auguraba nada bueno. No sabía cómo iba a encontrarse a su amigo al otro lado del pasillo, así que, como siempre, se esperaba lo peor.

Se paró ante la puerta y dio dos golpes dubitativos a la altura de su cabeza.

—¿Adrian? Soy yo, Tracey

No hubo respuesta.

—Voy a entrar, ¿vale?

Tampoco se escuchó nada.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Tracey vio una habitación desierta con una cama en medio. Era como cualquier otra habitación, como si no hubiese vivido nadie los últimos meses. La única prueba de vida que encontró fue un bulto entre las sábanas. La muchacha se acercó con paso dubitativo y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Adrian? Estoy aquí —El bulto bajo la sábana se removió. Al menos la había escuchado. Posó una mano en lo que le pareció que era el hombro de su amigo y lo apretó con suavidad—, ¿necesitas algo?

—Déjame solo —La garganta de Adrian parecía estar encerrada en una cueva donde no entraba la luz del sol.

—No voy a hacer eso —dijo Tracey, tratando que su voz sonase lo más dulce posible—. He venido a ayudarte.

—No puedes ayudarme —La voz surgía desde debajo de la sábana, pero Adrian no parecía dispuesto a retirarla—. Nadie puede.

—Puedo intentarlo, ¿puedo quitarte la manta? Al menos de la cabeza, necesito saber que eres mi amigo y no un extraño, lo cual sería muy raro —Tracey siempre había tenido un sentido del humor peculiar, pero si alguien lo había apreciado siempre ese había sido Adrian, pero en ese momento era como hablar con una pared.

Trató de retirarle la sábana, pero Adrian la agarraba con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué no me dejas? —preguntó Tracey dejando de tirar. No podía obligarlo a nada.

—No quiero que me veas

—Adrian, me da igual el aspecto que tengas, no te quiero por tu aspecto

—No es eso, no es sobre como tengo el pelo o las ojeras. Es mi otro aspecto, no quiero que me veas siendo un cobarde.

Tracey se mordió el labio. Le habría gustado que Millicent estuviese con ella en ese momento, ella siempre sabía qué decir, aunque no lo expresase a menudo.

—No te voy a juzgar, Adrian, eres mi amigo —Tracey torció el gesto buscando las palabras—. No hay un manual de instrucciones sobre qué hacer cuando estalla una guerra.

—Trace, no hace falta que se escriba en un manual que no se abandona a los amigos. También te abandoné a ti, perdón.

Cuando escuchó su apodo, Tracey vio que era el momento. Agarró la sábana y con suavidad la fue retirando, sin encontrar resistencia, hasta que asomó la cabeza de Adrian. A la muchacha se le rompió el corazón. Llevaba un seis meses con los Carrows en Hogwarts, había visto a gente sufriendo, de hecho, parecía que los Amycus y Alecto te los arrojaban a la cara para que sirviesen de ejemplo. Pero nada se comparaba con lo que tenía delante. Una barba descuidada le cubría a Adrian la parte inferior de la cara, los surcos de las lágrimas parecían grabados a fuego en sus mejillas, aunque lo peor eran los ojos. Adrian no era la persona más inteligente que Tracey conocía, pero sí que habría puesto la mano en el fuego porque era la que estaba más viva. O al menos hasta ahora. La muchacha parecía estar observando a un fantasma de lo que había sido su amigo. Trató de que eso no se reflejase en su rostro, pero no lo consiguió.

—Te dije que era mejor que no me vieses.

—No, me alegro de verte, Adrian, así o como sea.

—No me mientas, Trace, siempre se te ha dado fatal —Tracey trató de hacer contacto visual con su amigo, pero el chico le esquivó la mirada.

—Estás mal, lo sé, por eso he venido a verte. No esperaba otra cosa. Puedo ayudarte.

—¿Puedes traerlo de vuelta? —Adrian se incorporó y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

Tracey lo miró en silencio. Miles Bletchey nunca había sido perfecto, de hecho, había sido demasiado prejuicioso, con aires de grandeza, como si el mundo girase a su alrededor y cabezota como nadie. Pero también había sido el mejor amigo de Adrian y ahora ya no estaba.

—Podría haberlo salvado, Trace, podría haberlo traído de vuelta, a casa, con nosotros —Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y Tracey las agarró.

—No podías hacer nada, él tomó su decisión cuando aún estabas con él. No puedes controlar la vida de la gente a tu alrededor.

—Debería, debería haberlo hecho. El último año lo traté fatal, Trace, lo insulté y luego no nos volvimos a ver. Si hubiese ido a buscarlo, él estaría aquí.

—No puedes culparte de su muerte. No tuvo nada que ver contigo.

—¡Sí que tuvo! —Tracey dio un bote cuando Adrian alzó la voz. El muchacho jadeó—. Yo era su mejor amigo, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Debería haberlo parado.

—Adrian, hiciste lo que pudiste —Tracey se mordió el labio sin saber qué más decir.

—¡No! No lo hice —Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de su amigo—. Me quedé aquí tumbado, como hago siempre, esperando que algo pasase, fantaseando con que acabase la guerra y pudiese volver a verle —La voz se le quebró—. No voy a volver a verlo, Trace.

Desde que supo que iba a ir a la casa de Adrian, Tracey había querido abrazar a su amigo. Lo había planeado durante semanas, lo que haría, lo que no haría y cómo lo haría. Había pensado cualquier cosa menos esa. Cuando Adrian se echó sobre ella, la muchacha no supo qué hacer. Era como si su amigo estuviese sumergido en una espiral de tristeza demasiado profunda como para ayudarle con palabras. Alternaba respiraciones rápidas con sollozos y se había aferrado a su camiseta, buscando algo que ella no sabía si podía darle. Así que hizo lo único que se veía capaz de hacer. Rodeó a su amigo con los brazos y lo acunó como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Si no podía llegar al fondo del pozo con una cuerda, se tiraría y desde abajo, encontrarían una manera de salir. Siempre lo hacían.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** si habéis llegado hasta aquí, me hacéis inmensamente feliz, pero si dejaseis un review os aseguro que más todavía


	4. Valentía

_**Disclaimer: **el Potterverso le pertenece a JK Rowling_

* * *

__Este fic ha sido creado para los **"Desafíos"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**. En concreto, yo elegí la Lista de las Emociones y, al azar, me tocaron: felicidad, celos, ansiedad, valentía e inseguridad. Las viñetas van a hablar sobre la relación entre Adrian Pucey y Tracey Davis a lo largo de los años. Espero que disfruteis leyéndolo igual que yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.  
__

* * *

A pesar de todo

Capítulo 4: valentía

Adrian llevaba tanto tiempo metido en la tormenta de su propia cabeza que no supo como reaccionar cuando vio que el exterior era igual de caótico. Para empezar, no debería estar ahí, en medio del vestíbulo de Hogwarts mientras los dos bandos chocaban con tanta fuerza que había más caídos que vencedores. Solo había ido a Hogsmeade porque Cassius le había pedido que le ayudase con los heridos y él no iba a soportar quedarse en su casa mientras otro de sus amigos se manchaba las manos. Allí había visto a Millicent, a la que había abrazado como si fuese un chaleco salvavidas en medio de un naufragio. Eso había sido antes de enterarse de que Tracey se había vuelto al castillo a buscar a Morag.

Desde el día que se habían conocido, Tracey Davis era la sensata de los dos, la chica que adoraba hacer listas de lo que le rodeaba y cuya ceja alzada era suficiente para acallar a cualquier persona con instinto de supervivencia. Por eso, que hubiese vuelto a un castillo que se caía a pedazos entre hechizos y fuego, no le terminaba de cuadrar. Aunque claro, había sido por una amiga. Lo único que pensó antes de volver al castillo fue que no iba a perder a nadie más.

En ese momento, las personas se dividían entre aquellos que iban a hacerle daño a Tracey y los que no. Así que con eso en mente, apuntó a un encapuchado con la varita, haciéndolo volar por los aires. Una muchacha, que después reconocería como Hannah Abbot, le sonrío como agradecimiento. Adrian no quería ser maleducado, pero no lo había hecho por ella, había tenido que abrirse paso y esa era la única manera.

Había dejado a Cassius atrás. Él iba a estar bien, entre todo el caos había encontrado un sitio donde era útil. Más de lo que se podía decir de él. Antes de salir corriendo, le había gritado que Graham también estaba dentro del castillo. Graham Montague, que había tenido problemas pasando el TIMO de Defensas contra las artes oscuras, estaba en medio de una contienda en la que la diplomacia no servía de nada. Cuando acabase esta barbarie, Adrian iba a encadenar a sus amigos a la pata de su cama como mínimo. Porque iban a salir todos vivos de allí, aunque eso dependiese de él.

Miró a su alrededor. Aunque intentase reconocer a alguien a su alrededor, era imposible. Los rostros caían, corrían o se escondían tan rápido como podían. Era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Convocó un escudo para repeler un ataque y, con una floritura, se lo devolvió a su dueño, que se desmayó al instante. Prefirió pensar que aún no había provocado la muerte de nadie, así que siguió creando haces de luz hacia todas las direcciones mientras se abría paso hacia un pasillo cercano.

Se apoyó en la pared cuando llegó. Jadeando. Ese año había aprendido sobre los ángeles de la guarda muggle y le habría encantado creer en ellos. Eso sí, si existían, el suyo estaba haciendo un trabajo magnífico ese día. Aparte del cansancio y la suciedad, aún no tenía ni un rasguño. A lo mejor debería haber entrado en la academia de aurores.

Ese pensamiento se disipó de su mente cuando un hechizo le impactó en el abdomen, haciendo que se girase hacia su atacante. Una capucha. Bien. Era más fácil cuando no veía su cara, porque, por desgracia, era más que posible que lo conociese. Culpaba de eso a su padre.

Tratando de ignorar el dolor, Adrian desvió el siguiente hechizo, que rebotó contra la pared en la que se había apoyado. No sabía cuantos hechizos más aguantaría el muro de piedra, así que tenía que acabar eso rápido. Movió la mano dejando escapar un haz de luz de su varita, que fue repelido por su oponente. Cuando este devolvió el ataque, un escudo doble se formó delante de Adrian. Uno lo había convocado él.

—¡Desmaius! —El muchacho se giró antes de que el hechizo impactase contra el mortífago. Conocía esa voz ronca.

Siempre le había caído bien Morag MacDougal. Todo lo bien que le podía caer alguien que solo hablaba lo justo en su presencia. Pero en ese momento, se le presentó como un ángel de los que había leído. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta medio deshecha y el uniforme hecho un desastre, pero ahí estaba.

—Nunca he sido muy buena con hechizos no verbales —Adrian, segundos antes de abrazarla, se prometió que le enseñaría cuando saliesen de ese caos— Ey, nosotros también nos alegramos de que estés bien.

¿Nosotros? Adrian se separó de la muchacha para mirar unos pasos detrás de ella. Ahí estaba Graham, con una pequeña sonrisa, que escondía una mueca dolorida, por lo que el muchacho lo abrazó con menos fuerza, pero le costó más soltarlo.

—Bonito sitio para reencontrarnos, ¿no? —dijo Graham cuando se separaron, Adrian asintió—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Aunque durante el combate el rostro de su amiga había desaparecido de su mente, la idea de que estuviese en peligro le volvió a golpear.

—Estoy buscando a Tracey

—¿Tracey? ¿Qué hace aquí? —Esta vez fue Morag la que habló.

—Ha entrado a buscarte —Adrian nunca lo confesaría, pero se alegró de que alguien más pareciese tan confundido como él—. Mira, no sé qué ha pasado este año entre vosotras, pero ayudadme a buscarla, por favor.

—Claro —contestaron los dos a la vez.

—Pero Graham está herido. Íbamos a buscar un lugar donde poder resguardarnos. Deberíamos ir nosotros solos —dijo Morag refiriéndose a Adrian y a ella.

—No voy a dejar a nadie más atrás —contestó Graham mirando fijamente al chico.

—Pues entonces vente, no podemos perder más tiempo —Notó la mirada de Morag en su nuca—. Es mejor que estemos con él a que se quede solo herido en medio de la batalla. Se viene. Vamos a encontrar a Tracey.

No la encontraron. Ya era difícil encontrar a una persona que seguramente se estuviese moviendo. Adrian se repetía lo del sujeto en movimiento, porque los muertos no se mueven. Pero se le añadía que nadie les abría el camino para que pudiesen pasar. Lo bueno es que ninguno de los tres habían caído aún. De hecho, Morag se manejaba mucho mejor de lo que Adrian había podido esperar. Graham al menos lo intentaba, pero le iba mejor escondiendo su cuerpo robusto detrás de la escuálida figura de su novia —o no-novia, no había tenido tiempo de ponerse al día en su relación—.

Adrian esquivó un hechizo y le lanzó otro a su oponente. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba y mucho menos con cuánta gente había luchado. Prefería no saberlo, pero la desesperación empezaba a atenazarle la garganta y a taponarle los oídos. Sabía que Morag y Graham estaban con él porque los sentía, espalda con espalda, pero nada más. Era como si estuviese en otra parte, rodeado de destrucción y lo que más le asustaba era que parte de esa destrucción podía ser Tracey.

En ese momento fue cuando lo escuchó. La voz del señor Oscuro le hizo volver a la realidad. Literalmente. Se introdujo en cada parte de su ser, haciéndolo regresar a base de escalofríos. Adrian llevaba un año encerrado en su casa, escuchaba cada día a la voz de su cabeza diciéndole que no valía nada y se pasaba horas llorando. Esto era diferente. No tenía ganas de llorar, solo quería correr, huir, no sabía adonde, pero lejos de ahí. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que había escogido un bando, de que probablemente había asesinado a gente de las tropas del señor Oscuro, que no había perdón para él.

Una hora. Les había dado una hora para que Harry Potter fuese hasta él. En ese tiempo, podría huir lo suficientemente lejos, pero solo si lo aprovechaba. El rostro de Tracey apareció en su mente, no como la última vez que la había visto, sino el día que se conocieron. Una niña con el pelo rubio tan largo como alta era ella, cara de enfadada, pero ojos deseosos de escapar. Ella lo entendería. Siempre lo entendía todo. Pero es que Adrian estaba harto de buscar la comprensión de los demás.

—Vamos, ahora será más fácil encontrarla.

Adrian nunca lo aceptará, pero lo primero que hizo cuando vio a Tracey de lejos fue ponerse a llorar. Tenía calambres en los brazos y en las piernas, el abdomen le ardía y la cabeza, allí donde se había golpeado contra un muro, le daba vueltas. Pero eso daba igual porque Tracey estaba allí, pelo corto y enredado, una mueca de desesperación y unos ojos, que cuando se encontraron con los suyos, casi saltaron de sus órbitas. La abrazó con fuerza, recordándose que ya estaba ahí, que era real y sinceramente, Harry Potter podía caerse en una zanja en el Bosque Prohibido, porque en ese momento, todo estaba bien.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** si habéis llegado hasta aquí, me hacéis inmensamente feliz, pero si dejaseis un review os aseguro que más todavía


	5. Inseguridad

_**Disclaimer: **el Potterverso le pertenece a JK Rowling_

* * *

__Este fic ha sido creado para los **"Desafíos"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**. En concreto, yo elegí la Lista de las Emociones y, al azar, me tocaron: felicidad, celos, ansiedad, valentía e inseguridad. Las viñetas van a hablar sobre la relación entre Adrian Pucey y Tracey Davis a lo largo de los años. Espero que disfruteis leyéndolo igual que yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.  
__

* * *

A pesar de todo

Capítulo 5: inseguridad

—Adrian, cariño, llevas cinco minutos dando vueltas en mi salón, ¿debería preocuparme? —Tracey cruzó las piernas mientras se recolocaba en el sofá y veía a su amigo pararse ante ella. Justo delante de la taza de té que le había preparado al llegar a la casa y que aún no había tocado.

—Es que me vas a matar —dijo Adrian. Su pelo parecía un nido de tanto pasarse la mano y daba la impresión de que no había dormido en toda la noche.

—Cuanto antes lo digas mejor —dijo la muchacha sonriendo de medio lado—. Pero antes de que lo digas, ¿prefieres que lo haga rápido o que te torture antes?

—Si llegase el caso, rápido, por favor. Vale, sabes que estoy viviendo con Michael, ¿verdad?

—He ido a vuestro apartamento, lo sé. Mi única duda es que no sé cómo lo toleras, pero supongo que todo es cuestión de paciencia.

Tracey y el compañero de piso de Adrian tenían un pasado en común que mezclaba mentiras, insultos y una nariz rota. La de él, por supuesto. Pero, por razones del destino, el muchacho había acabado viviendo con su mejor amigo. Terence le había hablado de algo que los muggles llamaban karma y que tenía que ver con la vida devolviendo aquello que las personas se habían ganado. Tracey no creía en eso y además, ella no había hecho nada malo: había cosas que podían justificar un puñetazo bien dado.

—Bien, pues, a ver, creo, que a lo mejor no, pero casi seguro que sí, que me gusta —Tracey soltó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones en forma de carcajada—. Oye, no te rías de mi.

—Adrian, lo sabía, bueno, de hecho, lo sabíamos todos.

—¿Perdona? —Los ojos del muchacho estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

—Morag está a una semana de forrar su carpeta del trabajo con fotos vuestras y eso es algo que sólo había hecho con las Brujas de Machbeth.

—¿Y por qué nadie me ha dicho nada?

—Hombre, para estas cosas se suele esperar que las personas involucradas se den cuenta por sí mismos. Anda, siéntate aquí —El muchacho se sentó en el sofá, donde ella le indicaba y la miró fijamente.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Cómo? No te ofendas, pero creo que lo de declararse es algo que tienes que hacer por ti solo, si lo hiciese yo quedaría rarísimo. Aunque a lo mejor sería divertido.

—Me refiero, ¿debería declararme o huir del país y cambiarme el nombre para que nunca me encuentre? —Tracey sonrió y se puso un mechón tras la oreja.

—Aunque la idea del cambio de país es tentadora, creo que deberías confesárselo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—¡Que me rechace! —Tracey miró al sofá, tras el bote que había dado su amigo sobre él. Un día lo iba a romper— Y sí, antes de que lo digas, eso sería muy malo.

—Adrian, sois muy cercanos, seguro que lo entenderá.

—No, no lo estás pillando, Trace. Imaginemos que yo me declaro, hay miles de escenarios en los que todo podría salir mal y solo uno en el que podría terminar bien, ¿no es mucho riesgo?

—Vamos a hacer una cosa, reduzcámoslo todo a dos escenarios: en uno te dice que a él también le gustas y en el otro te dice que no, pero que gracias por sincerarte.

—Creo que lo estás llevando todo un poco a tu lado, para ti las dos opciones son buenas, pero los dos sabemos que el no es mucho más posible y que cuando pasa algo de esto, la amistad no sigue igual.

—¿Por qué crees que te va a rechazar?

—¿Conocías a Terry Boot? —Tracey asintió. En su último año en Hogwarts había tenido el placer de entablar relación con bastantes miembros de la casa Ravenclaw, aunque no fuesen precisamente de amistad— Bien, era el novio de Michael, me ha hablado de él. Era comprensivo, divertido, soñador, idealista, valiente y siempre le hacía sonreír. Es algo contra lo que no puedo competir.

—Adrian, no tienes que competir contra nadie —Tracey le ofreció la mano y Adrian se la estrechó—. No es una escala de popularidad y sí, seguramente Terry Boot tenía esas cualidades, pero no era perfecto. Michael estaba enamorado de él, lo veía todo de color de rosa, pero Boot también se equivocaba, hacía tonterías e incluso tenía defectos. No puedes compararte con todas las ex parejas que Michael ha tenido, tú, al igual que todas esas personas, tienes defectos y virtudes y te mereces ser feliz.

—Vaya, que bonito, Trace, casi parece que te cae bien Michael.

—Oh, no, no te equivoques. Lo que yo te diría en circunstancias normales es que Corner debería besar el suelo que pisas porque es un imbécil prejuicioso —Adrian alzó una ceja, que Tracey decidió ignorar—. Pero como soy tu amiga y tu felicidad es importante para mi, creo que tienes una oportunidad.

—No sé, Trace, es que a veces parece inalcanzable —Hizo aspavientos con las manos, tratando de explicarse. Al final, las dejó caer sobre el sofá—. Es como que no me merezco a una persona como él

—Mira, Adrian, esto no es un problema con Michael —Las cejas de Adrian se juntaron— Si tuvieses al lado a la peor persona del mundo, te seguirías sintiendo por debajo de ella. Tienes que perdonarte, Miles ya lo habría hecho.

—A veces es difícil —dijo Adrian mirando hacia abajo.

—No, siempre es difícil —Tracey le dio un apretón en la mano para que la mirase—, pero no eres una mala persona y mucho menos te mereces algo malo. Te mereces todo lo que quieras tener y si da la casualidad de que a quien quieres es a Michael Corner, aunque sea un imbécil integral, pues te lo mereces.

—¿Puedes dejar de insultarlo cada vez que sale su nombre?

—No, pero ese no es el tema. Sé que no va a ser algo que hagas de un día para otro, pero tienes que aprender a verte mejor y realmente creo que Michael podría ayudarte, pero es tu decisión.

—Te quiero, Trace —dijo antes de tirar de su mano y envolverla en un abrazo que Tracey devolvió con fuerza.

—Yo también, Adrian —Cuando se separaron, Tracey limpió con el dorso de la mano una lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla del chico—. Ojalá te vieses como te vemos todos.

El muchacho sonrió y dio un sorbo al té que aún estaba sobre la mesa.

—En otro orden de cosas, el té está congelado, ¿me lo podrías calentar? —La taza que el muchacho tenía en las manos fue lo único que frenó a Tracey de darle con un cojín en la cara.

—Creo que estoy teniendo un déjà vu —comentó Tracey apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos mientras Adrian, hecho un manojo de nervios y vestido con una camisa azul, tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa que los separaba.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo Adrian tras unos segundos de silencio. Tracey alzó las cejas y después sonrió.

—Me lo he imaginado cuando me ha llegado tu mensaje para reunirnos en esta cafetería de mala muerte con sólo cinco minutos de antelación —Tracey estaba siendo totalmente sincera con su opinión del lugar, demasiado oscuro y recargado para su gusto.

—Es una tetería, no una cafetería —La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco ante la aclaración—. He quedado aquí con Michael en quince minutos.

—Vale, eso lo entiendo, ¿y qué hago yo aquí? No me habrás traído para que haga de sujetavelas, ¿no? —Tracey se cruzó de brazos, tratando de parecer amenazante. No lo consiguió, nunca lo hacía.

—No, no, no te preocupes, cuando él venga, tú te vas, te lo prometo —Tracey asintió—. Necesito que me vuelvas a explicar por qué es buena idea que me declare. A ver, te explico, yo estaba aquí, ensayando lo que iba a decir y entonces he empezado a pensar que por qué me molestaba si me iba a rechazar y ni siquiera debería estar planteándome algo más. Así que he tenido un pequeño ataque de pánico, pero en vez de cancelar la cita y huir del país, he decidido llamarte.

Tracey se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué decir hasta que fue capaz de ordenar el discurso que Adrian había dicho casi sin respirar.

—Bueno, me alegro que me hayas llamado. Es un paso. El siguiente es escucharme. Sabes que a veces me dejo llevar demasiado por mis prejuicios cuando observo a una persona y Michael no es una excepción. Pues a pesar de que mi instinto me grita que me aleje de ese imbécil, veo como te mira y sé que te quiere —Adrian, poco a poco, fue abriendo la boca—. No sé si es como amigo o como pareja o como animal de compañía, pero sé que te aprecia y pase lo que pase hoy, eso no va a cambiar.

—¿Pero y si no me quiere como yo le quiero? A lo mejor él piensa que yo le quiero como él me quiere y por eso nuestra relación va tan bien —Tracey vio como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por la frente del muchacho.

—Por Morgana, Adrian, estás hablando con galimatías —Su amigo estaba a dos frases de hacerse una bolita en una de las esquinas de la cafetería y de quedarse ahí llorando toda la tarde, así que trató de distraerlo—. Quiero que te olvides ahora de eso y pienses en qué es lo que tú quieres.

—Quiero a Michael —dijo Adrian en un susurro, como asustado de que las paredes lo oyesen.

—Bien, estamos llegando a sitios. Y cuando alguien quiere algo, ¿qué hace?

—¿Luchar para conseguirlo?

—Eso te ha sonado muy dramático, pero sí, en esencia eso es lo que haces. Ahora bien, eso significa que lo que tú tienes que haces con Michael es… —dejó sin terminar la frase y miró a Adrian esperando una respuesta.

—¿Hablar con él y explicarle lo que pasa y así intentar conseguir lo que quiero? Teoricamente —apostilló al final.

—Practica y teóricamente, Adrian —dijo Tracey bufando—. Mira, esto es una tontería —Adrian la miró desconcertado—, no tienes por qué hacerlo aquí y ahora, sois compañeros de piso, no os vais a dejar de ver de un día para otro. No importa lo convencida que esté yo de esto si tú eres quien debe hacerlo. Yo no debería estar aquí tratando de explicarte esto, es algo que tienes que hacer tú solo.

—¿Y si no puedo? —Tracey iba a tener que mejorarse la audición como Adrian siguiese hablando en ese todo. Eso sumado a que no eran los únicos presentes en la estancia.

—Pues lo intentas otra vez, ¿sabes cuándo aprobaste raspado el TIMO de Pociones y no pudiste seguir cursando la asignatura? —Adrian asintió haciendo una mueca— Vale, pues la vida no se parece nada a Hogwarts. Si fuesen más parecidos, habrías tenido más oportunidades de aprobar el dichoso examen. No hay absolutos, uno no puede hacer algo por determinadas circunstancias, pero eso no significa que no vaya a poder hacerlo nunca.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan inteligente? —preguntó el muchacho tratando de sonreír.

—Siempre lo he sido, pero ahora sé escoger mejor las palabras y las situaciones —Tracey miró a su muñeca, donde descansaba un reloj, regalo de Morag, y sonrió—. Quedan cinco minutos para que llegue Michael. Te voy a dejar aquí solo —Adrian sintió la tentación de agarrarse a la pierna de su amiga para que se quedase con él— y vas a pensar en lo que te he dicho. Si tomas una decisión, bien, si no, siempre puedes decirle que has quedado con él para visitar sitios nuevos o lo que sea que hagáis en vuestros ratos libres —Tracey se levantó de la mesa y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Adrian para después sonreírle de nuevo y apretarle el hombro—. Mucha suerte y recuerda que mereces ser feliz.

* * *

**Nota de autora**

¡Hey! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. No es mi mejor fic, estoy segura de ello, pero después de un hiatus de tres años he vuelto. Publicar estas viñetas es un paso muy importante para mi y las he hecho con todo el cariño del mundo (que es el que les tengo a estos personajes). Me encantaría saber lo que pensais, os lo agradeceré aunque querais tirarme tomates. Gracias de nuevo por leerlo y bueno, creo que me voy a quedar un tiempo más por aquí, así que nos leeremos.


End file.
